Pete Lattimer
" | image2 = |grade = GS-13, step 9}} "}} Peter Lattimer is an agent of the United States Secret Service, Office of Protective Operations, Presidential Protective Division, who was detailed to Warehouse 13 in 2009. Biography Early life Pete is the son of a firefighter and Jane Lattimer, and his hometown is North Canton, OH. He has one older sister, Jeannie, who is deaf and taught him how to read lips. It is implied that as a child he was bullied by a Ralph Brunsky, who said he smelled like tuna fish. He was a Boy Scout as a kid, but was kicked out when he was ten for allegedly starting a fire. He claims it wasn't he who started the fire, however. When Pete was young, he and his father would go camping and identify constellations, as well as go to concerts held by his dad's favorite musician, Eric Marsden. At the age of twelve, Pete's intuition told him that he would never see his father again. He said nothing to his father, because he was ashamed of the fear this feeling invoked. That night, Pete's father died while rescuing children from a fire, and since then Pete has sworn never to ignore his intuitive feelings about something again. He once served as a Marine. Pete was married to a woman named Amanda, who, in 2011, is a Major in the Marine Corps. They were married in a "Love Me Tender" chapel in Las Vegas, but divorced each other when it became clear they weren't working as a couple. Assignment to Warehouse 13 Agent Lattimer designed the protocol used by Agent Myka Bering at the museum the night of the Blood Stone incident. It was during this presidential detail where he first encountered Artie after seeing the Bloodstone "bleeding." 'Feeling' that the Bloodstone needed to be removed, he grabbed the rock and carried it away from the party. Lattimer dropped the artifact, which Artie grabbed and neutralized, right before disappearing and leaving Lattimer with a near-impossible story to explain to his superiors. The night of the incident during his presidential detail, Lattimer was visited by Mrs. Frederic at his home. She handed him a set of orders—a new assignment. He was instructed to go to specific coordinates in South Dakota where he was reunited with Agent Myka Bering, and where they both met Artie officially, as well as being introduced to the Warehouse. Despite Myka's obvious skeptic attitude, Pete seemed to be rather excited by the entire event. Lattimer and Bering were given rooms at Leena's Bed and Breakfast. Lattimer's with Agent Bering was to look into a case involving unexpected violence in Seever City, Iowa. Lattimer began to open up about his past to Bering, and put his intuition to great use, saving Myka from a flying steel table that a 'whammied' suspect indirectly threw at them. Throughout the assignments they were sent on, Myka and Pete had become close friends and greatly depended on one another. In Season 2, after Pete's theory of the Elephant Walking Stick being behind a series of robberies in the Chicago area, he came in contact with a Telegraph from Telegraph Island, Oman. He then suffered from mass hysteria and visions caused by this artifact, which had caused Pete to almost kill Regent Benedict Valda. He recovered from the telegraph after neurally being reset by Artie using a Tesla gun in conjunction with a car front window. Much to Pete's annoyance, he was told to take some time off from artifact hunting, during which he helped hook Artie and Dr. Vanessa together. In Season 3, episode 8 ( ), Pete learned that his mother, Jane Lattimer, is actually one of the Regents. He had gone to great lengths to study Walter Sykes, in the Pete Cave, to locate him and to protect his mother and his friends from Sykes and his associates. In the second half of Season 4, in the aftermath of Leena's death, Pete is, perhaps atypically, the member of the team who questions out loud whether he, and the others, can forgive Artie for what has happened. Personality Pete loves cookies and is frequently seen eating them. He apparently love cookies so much that at one point he had set his ringtone to "C is for Cookie" from Sesame Street. He is also a recovering alcoholic of eight years (in season one).Magnetism Leena, proprietor of the bed and breakfast where he stays while in South Dakota, claims that Pete's aura is "in-tune," a rare thing. Pete's penmanship is atrocious as far as Myka is concerned. Pete loves comic books, stating that his sister introduced them to him after his father's death to help him deal with it. This comic book knowledge occasionally fills in a key gap in the picture constructed by Myka's more highbrow literary tastes. He is an almost literal omnivore, with a tendency to consume any food left unattended. Now that he has discovered the Tesla, he considers his standard Secret Service Sig Sauer P229 "boring" and prefers using the Tesla. He will sometimes play with items he is not supposed to and ends up causing trouble for the whole team. Pete is a jokester and tries to get everyone to laugh with his various jokes, but they rarely make anybody laugh who is in the show. Presumably for narrative reasons, Pete's vibes vary hugely in specificity and occurrence. In early episodes, they functioned almost as a 'spidey-sense', for example with him telling Myka (in 'Resonance') to put her earplugs back in before the sound-using bad guys attacked again. As of season four, Pete seems to function more often on a generalized instinct, rather than a clearly-labeled 'vibe'. Pete has an extremely open and liberal approach to sex and sexuality, not only pursuing many women himself, but seeming entirely comfortable with Steve's homosexuality. Without actively initiating anything, Pete remarks frequently that he is Steve's type, and when he first hears of Steve's preference strips off his shirt (joyously) since there is now someone around who will truly appreciate his great body. Pete's level of comfort with himself, along with his frequently demonstrated feminine side, is presumably at least partially responsible for his success in getting women into bed. He also shows zero prejudice concerning H.G.'s apparent range of lovers of both sexes, and his love for Myka comes across is words as well as deeds, although this is frequently leavened by boob jokes. Cookies (1).png Cookies (2).png Cookies (3).png Cookies (4).png References Lattimer, Peter Lattimer, Peter Lattimer, Peter Category:Males